Avalas
The first layer of Acheron, Avalas, is also called The Battlefield. It contains the highest density of metal cubes and is thus host to the most fighting on the plane. The cubes are dotted with fortresses and covered with battlefields. Collisions between the cubes causes them to break apart in to smaller cubes, hence the smallest cubes are the oldest on the layer. THE ORC-GOBLIN WAR AMONG THE CUBES The realms of Clangor and Nishrek were once a single cube, but the opposing deities of each realm finally managed to separate their realms into two wholly separate cubes. Though they are separated, enmity between the goblins of Clangor and the orcs of Nishrek is still great. Though the rival deities can prevent an entire cube face from being crushed by an opposing cube sent hurling through the void, that doesn't stop either side from trying. Most battles are now fought when one side manages to land an invasion force on an opposing cube. Realms The realm of Nishrek is located on Avalas. It is home to the orc deity Gruumsh and the other deities of the orc pantheon including Bahgtru, Ilneval, and Luthic. Bralm's realm, the Hive Fortress, is in Avalas. The citadel of Scourgehold is the realm of Hextor, the god of tyranny and half-brother of Heironeous. Here Hextor presides over his legions as they train in The Great Coliseum. Clangor, is located here. It is the realm of goblin deities Maglubiyet, Khurgorbaeyag, and Nomog-Geaya. Avalas also contains the realms of Amatsu-Mikaboshi (The Brilliant Land) and Lei Kung (Resounding Thunder). With the destruction of Iyachtu Xvim, Bane has returned to his Black Bastion, a massive fortress-castle on the layer. Sites The "Mercykillers" philosophic sect, which believes in the enforcement of absolute justice without regard to collateral damage, has its headquarters here. ("You broke the law, now you're gonna pay.") Their home city is Vorkeham ("the City of Fumes"), made of titanium with acid fountains. Check vs. constitution each day or remain in bed with the dry heaves. Mercykillers are immune. The Blue Cube is the home of a blue dragon who forgets everything each morning. Land here, and you will die of the electric shock. Avalas is the spiritual home of the most dedicated race-supremacists, and all who wilfully forgot their good causes in the excitement of battle. The Army of Purity has its headquarters here. This is a common location for the headquarters of sects devoted to vengeance and war. Note Clangor: Clangor is a cube completely carved and tunneled to house a single great set of barracks for the goblin nations and their eternal war. It is also the seat of the goblin deity Maglubiyet. The towers and walls of Clangor are arranged with deadly precision to inflict the greatest damage on any attacking force. The air is cold and dry, and breath fogs the air. What regions are not given over to goblin barracks hold wolf warrens for elite goblin riders. Because most of the forces of Clangor are goblin and hobgoblin petitioners, no great store of food is necessary. However, some heavily guarded stores are available for mortals, wolves, and other creatures that also reside on Clangor, brought from offplane at a hefty price through heavily guarded portals. Shetring: The fortress Shetring blends into the rest of the metal-carved structure of the cube. The great River Lorfang pierces the fortress, with five strong bridges providing access between the two sides. The river wells up from a spring, travels a few miles, then plunges into the cube again. Maglubiyet himself lives at the bottom of the plummeting waterfall in a magnificently carved steel cavern dripping with moisture. The goblins fling sacrifices from the top of the waterfall before mounting a great offensive (usually against Nishrek, home of the orc pantheon). Nishrek: This metallic cube houses the orc pantheon, the head of which is Gruumsh, the one-eyed deity of the orcs. The mildly law-aligned trait is negated on Nishrek. Like Clangor, Nishrek is heavily carved and tunneled and houses great legions of orc troops. Unlike on Clangor, the barracks are chaotically arranged, and the tunnels meander. Where Clangor seems gridlike from a distance, Nishrek is swirled with winding streets and trenches, and blotchy with haphazardly arranged strongholds. While the orcs under the command of lesser orc deities such as Bahgtru and Ilneval are content to marshal their forces against Clangor, Gruumsh pursues his long vendetta against a more distant foe: Corellon Larethian. In ages past, Corellon Larethian put out Gruumsh's left eye, a debt that Gruumsh always seeks to repay. The fortress towns of Rotting Eye, White Hand, and Three Fang all lie under Gruumsh's direct dominion. He has residences in each, moving between them in a random fashion. Bahgtru and Ilneval control other, less fortified towns, while the hidden orc deity Luthic is content to send forth her plagues from deep within the heart of the cube, where her realm is said to lie. Scourgehold: Hextor's realm, Scourgehold, is found on a particularly large cube where battle always rages. Hextor's fortress is a many-walled edifice of iron and stone, bristling with watchtowers and roving siege engines. The innermost structure, The Great Coliseum, is a miles-wide, many-leveled arena of beaten bronze and glass. Here, legions constantly train in the arts of war. Hextor himself (or his avatar), in his visage as a grayskinned, horrible six-armed being, often walks the training coliseum, his various weapons awhirl. The mere sight of his symbol of hate and discord, six arrows facing downward in a fan, sends his worshipers into a blood-mad battle frenzy. Category:Layers of Acheron